


Is Real

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Making Out, ava cries a bit, ava telling sara/gideon she's a clone, sara asking ava to be her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "Wha-what was that?" Ava asked, tongue moving to catch the taste of Sara on her mouth. Sara giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind Ava's ear. "Me admitting that I love you, Ava Sharpe. What we have is real, and I wish for you to become my girlfriend." Sara said, teeth biting lip. "What do you say?" She asked......DreamVerse! After "Always"





	Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> After S3E16

Sara stared at Ava like she had grown another, uglier head. "I'm sorry, repeat that one more time?" The former assassin asked, head tilted. Ava sighed, crossing her arms as she sat down. "Rip said that i'm the twelfth Ava clone when I told him that I knew I was a clone." The now revealed clone's mouth formed into a thin line, her hands going to cover her eyes. "Now I don't know what's real and what's not." She muttered.

Sara crouched in front of Ava, pulling away hands from her eyes. Keeping one hand interlocked with a hand, the other cupped the taller blonde's cheek. "It's okay, Ava. I'm here, we'll figure it out together." She said, a smile forming on her face. Ava huffed, shrugging her shoulders. "What's there to figure out Sara?" She asked, "I'm one of thousands that was built in a lab. All of my thoughts and memories are fake, implanted by Rip." Pausing, her face twisted into anger. "I'm not even the first or second or third clone."

"Gideon!" Sara yelled, calling for the hologram. A moment later, the honey brown British hologram shimmered into reality. "Yes Sara?" The AI asked, standing behind the two blondes. The Captain of The Waverider stood up, kissing Ava on the cheek as she did. "Please list everything that Ava has done since meeting us Legends." She asked her AI.

"Ava Sharpe has saved Captain Lance on more then one occasion, actually getting her out of an alternate dimension. She has helped stop both the Viking's and Roman's from creating a new empire across North America." Pausing, Gideon leaned over Sara and rested her head on her shoulder. "She has also help save Rosa Parks, Dr King and the Civil Right's movement." Sara smiled, turning slightly and pecking Gideon's cheek. Looking back at Ava, she raised an eyebrow. "You see, all those things that you have done since meeting the legends you have done of your own accord." Stepping forward, much to the annoyance of Gideon, Sara lifted Ava off the bed. "Say what you wish about your memories or whatever, but the people you have helped is real. Climbing to become Director Sharpe is real." Licking her lips, glancing across Ava's face. "What I feel for you is real." Sara said, leaning in to kiss Ava.

Tears fell into mouths. Ava huffed in a breath, allowing Sara to slip in her tongue. Groans escaped from both blondes as Ava fell backwards onto the blue sheets of Sara's bed. Stopping for air, chests huffing, the time agent and legend stared at one another. "Wha-what was that?" Ava asked, tongue moving to catch the taste of Sara on her mouth. Sara giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind Ava's ear. "Me admitting that I love you, Ava Sharpe. What we have is real, and I wish for you to become my girlfriend." Sara said, teeth biting lip. "What do you say?" She asked.

Huffing, Ava sat up which caused Sara to lock her legs around the taller woman's waist. One arm going to wrap around Sara, the other trying to wipe away her tears, Ava smiled. "Well I say i'm happier then I was when I walked in here." Closing her eyes, she scrunched her nose. "And i'd like to see where this goes." 

Sara smiled, hopping off of Ava. "Okay, but before you put that in writing, one more thing." She said, twirling around and winking at Gideon. The AI laughed, moving forward and bringing her lips to Sara's. 

Ava opened her eyes to see what Sara was talking about, and she felt her jaw hit the floor. The smaller blonde was kissing Gideon, the holographic AI of the ship. And if those moans were anything to go by, they were both really enjoying themselves. Eyebrows raised when Gideon squeezed Sara's ass, causing a squeak to come from the former assassin. That made the two stop, Sara turning to Ava. Lips flushed, she shrugged. "Me and Gideon are kind of a thing." Stepping forward with a hand interlocked with Gideon, Sara extended her other hand. "Now i'm not saying you and gideon should kiss and have sex, but I just wanted you to know up front that you'll be sharing." With a smirk and raised eyebrow, "So what do you say?" She asked.

Ava looked at the hand, to Sara and to Gideon. With a smile from Gideon, seeming to indicate she didn't mind sharing and possibly the three of them having a full relationship, Ava took Sara's offered hand. "I say I look forward to see where this goes."

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> hope ya like
> 
> til next time


End file.
